


i'm a fool but you love it

by 99CANDY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Confessions, Doubt, First Dates, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Vampire Renjun, Vampires, human donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99CANDY/pseuds/99CANDY
Summary: "I'll miss you," Renjun pulls his lips into a straight line.Donghyuck feels the pang in his chest, anchoring him down."What do you mean?""Justthat.I'll miss you. I like being around you," he shrugs. "Sucks when I have to leave you like this."A tough and thick line of worry sinks further into the pit of his stomach, and Donghyuck wants to pout. He wants to yank Renjun back onto the bed, roll the both of them over, and just bury his face into his neck and ask him what hemeans.But, they've always kind of been like this — a little vague and needy for each other, only settling for what seems easy.... Renjun's avampire,and Donghyuck knows he can't stay until morning.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 246





	i'm a fool but you love it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first fic on this account!!
> 
> Enjoy & please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you think!
> 
> The title is based on one of my favorite songs by Kayden aka _But you love it._

Donghyuck’s tongue burns viciously as he releases another high pitched moan, throat almost closing up on him as Renjun’s hands climb up the center of his abdomen, scratching down slightly as he mouths at his neck.

Tightening his hands into fists, Donghyuck realizes that clamping down on his own tongue causes an unexplainable shooting pain to go tumbling through the center of his chest, curling back to the edge of his mouth. 

In the middle of the pain, Donghyuck hardly recognizes Renjun’s fingers pushing into his neck, like he’s pulling him toward his body. 

“Don’t hold back,” he whispers to him, mouth still against Donghyuck’s neck. 

His tongue is there, hot and heavy, compared to the rest of his skin that nearly freezes against his burning body. 

Donghyuck _loves_ it. 

He blinks until his eyes are mild and kind again, and until he hooks his arms around the back of Renjun's head lazily.

God, he loves how the thrill of Renjun’s mouth forces such a airy type moan out of him, especially if he lets it breathe past his gritted teeth. All despite his cold touch, it can make his heart soar while Renjun fucks into him, like from before, or even as he noses at his neck and scrapes the sharpest parts of his teeth along his skin.

Or like right now, as Renjun just works his hips by Donghyuck's thigh, kissing so heavily along his upper body, making Donghyuck feel so hot in his own skin, wet lips spreading all over him.

Renjun slows his movements as his thumbs roll over the most sensitive part of Donghyuck’s chest, making the younger yelp out, trying not to whine until he finally just gives in and arches in desperation.

Slowing down like this makes the moment feel so much more intimate. 

A thing that they aren't too used to. 

Donghyuck wants to push him off in fear that Renjun might regret it later, but instead he grips at Renjun’s hair and yanks him up until their mouths are touching, until their kisses move like thick water down some forbidden and untouched stream.

Renjun collapses beside Donghyuck, leaving open mouthed kisses along his shoulder as he curls into his side, dipping his finger playfully into the sweat that has dripped off of the human’s jawline.

“Ew,” Donghyuck peeks over at him, hoping to see a glance of pink tinted on Renjun’s cheeks. 

Renjun rolls his eyes and tucks his face into Donghyuck’s neck soon, warming him up by dragging his lips there, his lips that have suddenly warmed up with the need to feed.

The sensation in Donghyuck’s stomach makes him tilt the other way, trying to hide his smile as he thinks about the butterflies in his stomach from Renjun cuddling up to him.

“You thirsty?” Donghyuck asks, free hand coming up to cradle the boy’s head, to dip deep into his hair so he can rub it, so he can feel his cool scalp underneath his fingertips.

Renjun presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s skin.

“Nah,” he says, pulling away.

“Liar,” Donghyuck yawns. “You can take a bite if you would like to. Just don’t forget to put something down to numb it so I can at least sleep well."

Renjun's face tilts forward for another warm kiss, something more meaningful and deeper, kind and a little heavy as his body covers fully over Donghyuck's for a solid second or two, soon wetting the skin under his ear with his tongue, grazing his teeth against the thin skin that can be torn so easily, so quickly that it makes Donghyuck's breath hitch in his throat. 

His fingers are quickly back at Renjun's waist, squeezing him there, almost desperate to have him sitting on his waist, almost desperate to pull him until he can be in a better position to just suck and nip at his neck, sending such delight to the nerves along Donghyuck's skin. 

But instead, Renjun only hums and lets his lips vibrate lightly. 

"You're teasing me," he cranes his neck to the side, trying to give Renjun a proper view, trying to show him how much he has to offer him right there in the bed, right in the sheets that they've already soaked with sweat and the feeling of lust. 

Renjun shakes his head, his hair poking at Donghyuck's cheek. 

"I'm not," he shrugs. "I'm just giving you a few lazy way-after-sex kisses. You like that, don't you?"

Donghyuck does. And _oh does Renjun know it._ God, he's a fool for touches and kisses after he spends time with Renjun like this, after he just had Renjun's nails down his back, after he just heard Renjun's voice aching so deep down into the pit of his stomach, making him want to curl up and dive right back into what they just finished. 

"We finished like... so long ago," Donghyuck cocks his eyebrow up, trying to tease Renjun about how they've really just been caught up in the intense kissing since.

Renjun rolls his eyes and knees him. 

"Speaking of," Renjun pulls back as he looks around for his shirt. His sweats are half pulled up his thigh from Donghyuck's own leg, so Donghyuck leans forward to help him adjust it.

Donghyuck is too lazy to look for his own comfortable clothes, so he settles with wrapping himself fully in the warm blanket, tucking it all the way up to his chin. 

"—Do you want me to sleep here?" Renjun asks him, finally drawing his fingers through his matted hair. 

If he hadn't done that, Donghyuck thinks he would have arched forward and done it for him, seeing as Renjun's hair is getting a little longer and it was probably bothering him like that. 

It's beautiful, no doubt. It runs along the sides of his head in all the right places, a light brown kind of color, blonde shades peeking through, making him look like a golden flower blooming in the middle of a green field. Renjun has always been beautiful, and Donghyuck remembers when his hair was a lot shorter, and god, he still loved it then, too. But now, with the longer hair, he thinks it makes him look more mature. 

He also finds pleasure in being able to grip on the edge of Renjun's hair while he kisses him. 

There's just a part of Donghyuck that wishes he could see it in the sunlight — a part of him that wishes he could see _Renjun_ under the sun, smile bright and body relaxing as they walk together under the heat in the middle of the city. 

"Doesn't matter," Donghyuck shrugs as he answers his question. "You won't be here when I wake up anyway. What's the point?"

A scoff rolls out of Renjun's mouth. 

"Woah, woah. I thought you were cool with this."

Renjun bends down again, awkwardly sliding his arms back into his long flannel, dark green and black, colors that Donghyuck thinks he looks _fucking beautiful_ in.

Donghyuck watches in awe, glancing over at some of the marks he had left on Renjun's skin, so faint that they appear as though they are fading away, like they are trying to further prove to Donghyuck that he has absolutely no chance with the boy sitting in his bed with him. That they'll never be anything more than just a few hands gripped heavily onto each other and a few open mouthed kisses onto the most sensitive parts of their bodies, slipping away before the sun rises. 

"No," Donghyuck sighs as he sits up a little, looking around for his own clothes that he knows Renjun had tossed halfway across the damn place. "I'm cool with it, of course I am. I just wish like.. I just — I just wish it were easier for you to stay until the morning. You know? You're my friend, too. Should be simple for us to have like a sleepover.”

Renjun grins down at him, smile light and kind as he brushes some of Donghyuck’s hair back, touch soon becoming warm from the temperature of Donghyuck's skin. Showing his gentle care, Renjun shrugs his shoulders. 

"I know," he lets his eyes trace over Donghyuck's skin. "I wish it were easier too, Donghyuck. I just can't be here when morning comes and you know that."

Donghyuck almost wants to roll his eyes at Renjun, or grab at his shirt and kiss him again as he tries to prove to him that he _knows._ Of course he _knows._ Donghyuck can't exactly afford the right kind of blackout curtains to cover every single window in his apartment, and he can't ask Renjun to stay until the next night because he's really not sure if they're _that_ close. 

Sure, he wants Renjun to fuck him and then cuddle him, drag his teeth along the part of his abdomen that he knows will curl in as soon as it's touched. He wants Renjun's hands gripped at his back while he rides him, eyes rolled back into his head as he comes in contact with the bare skin of his lap each time. He wants to shift positions, _again,_ and let Renjun bend him over until he's on his hands and knees, bottoming out with his mouth so close to Donghyuck's ear that he feels nothing but intimacy between them. 

But, he's not sure that Renjun wants anymore than a quick fuck. 

Maybe that's normal for him. And maybe the sex is perfect in terms of timing. Perhaps he loves the way he can lie in bed with Donghyuck and then leave a little while later, all while the darkness of the night is still upon them. Maybe he really does enjoy the way he just texts Donghyuck an emoji the next day, thanking him and telling him how much fun he had, all before he sends him a few video recommendations about some topic they had discussed before they had dinner. 

But, Donghyuck's feelings for Renjun are intense. 

They grow stronger every single time he lets him in, lets him close to his home, his body, where Renjun soon leaves the lingering scent of a sharp forest and rain hitting against hot pavement. He resembles such quick witted things, and smells like he's just ran through an entire set of trees to get to Donghyuck's home, and the boy supposes that's just cause he's _horny._

But, there's days where Renjun proves him otherwise. 

Asking Donghyuck to borrow his shower the moment he steps in, soon walking out dressed in Donghyuck's clothes, making his heart stammer deep and darker into his body. Renjun suddenly smells sweet, his eyes are softer, and he looks so goddamn lovable. They still fuck, because that's the reason why Renjun comes over every time, but Donghyuck can feel the emotion more times than others. 

And he loves it. 

"You have so much on your mind, it's kind of annoying," Renjun rolls his eyes.

Donghyuck blinks hard as huffs a few times, only then realizing that he's breathing heavy. 

"I do not," Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows. "I was just thinking about what I have to get done for my class this week."

Renjun is in the middle of pulling his socks up his feet, soon digging them right into his shoes. He chuckles and frowns a little. 

"I'll miss you," Renjun pulls his lips into a straight line. 

Donghyuck feels the pang in his chest, anchoring him down. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Just _that._ I'll miss you. I like being around you," he shrugs. "Sucks when I have to leave you like this."

A tough and thick line of worry sinks further into the pit of his stomach, and Donghyuck wants to pout. He wants to yank Renjun back onto the bed, roll them over, and just bury his face into his neck and ask him what he _means_. But, they've always kind of been like this. A little vague and needy for each other, only settling for what seems easy. 

Donghyuck nods his head. 

He never really let himself think about the fact that maybe Renjun really did want to stay until morning, wake up beside him, make breakfast and just spend the day doing absolutely nothing with him. He always sort of thought that maybe Renjun was just looking for tension release, for a mouth to kiss. But lying in bed like this, looking over at Renjun who slouches on the edge of the bed as he fumbles with his fingers and slightly pouts his lips, makes Donghyuck's heart go crazy. 

"You like that, don't you," Renjun whispers as he looks down. 

Donghyuck flushes red. 

"What do you mean?" He bites down on his lip. 

Renjun shrugs. 

"It's just that your heart went all," Renjun makes a gesture with his hands, "just now, and now it's making me think you really liked what I said."

_Oh, Renjun knows how to hit the right spots._

"Oh," Donghyuck clears his throat and presses a hand to his chest. "I forgot you can like... feel those things."

Renjun nods his head and looks at Donghyuck's hand as he touches his naked chest. 

"I'm telling you, Renjun," he adds on quietly. "If you wanna just," he shows his own teeth and Renjun bursts into laughter before Donghyuck finishes speaking. 

"God, you are so precious."

Another darker blush makes its way to Donghyuck's cheeks. 

"I should get out of here and get home to eat before you drive me crazy," Renjun's eyes are just staring at Donghyuck, wide and aware of how intimate their situation is. 

It's _felt,_ clearly, and being felt even more as every single second passes over them. It's like the sun is there as they rest in the dark room, coated with pure comfort and feelings that are being held back, desperate to jump forward and be announced. 

"Go on then," Donghyuck sits up and leans forward, pushing Renjun off the bed playfully.

Renjun's at his front door in a couple of seconds, turning around to look at Donghyuck with a golden look in his eye. 

Donghyuck lives in a studio apartment, so he can easily watch the way Renjun hesitates by the door, looking around the rather large room, almost like he's eyeing the massive windows that Donghyuck has. He lands his eyes on Donghyuck one last time, sending him a wink, whispering a soft, "goodnight," before he walks out the door. 

Leaning back against his bed, Donghyuck sighs, missing the feeling of him already. 

—

Donghyuck receives a text from Renjun a few nights later, somewhere past ten in the evening, in simple words asking him if he wants to go out with him. 

A mess clouded in Donghyuck's head, ramen stirring in his pot on his stove, Donghyuck stumbles to write something back to him. 

He settles with, _**like ... you mean like right now?**_

Renjun's reply comes quickly. 

_**Yeah.** _

Deciding between staying in and going out to meet up with the boy he's crushing on, the boy he's sleeping with, the boy he really fucking has feelings for, is not really a hard decision for Donghyuck. 

He eats of course, because he's spent his time cooking and he knows he'd be ridiculous to let his food go to waste, even for a boy. He takes his time too, thinking about what this proposal could mean, and whether or not him and Renjun are going to end up skin against skin tonight, or whether Renjun's teeth will be buried into his neck. 

Donghyuck shivers at the thought, pit of his stomach heating up, cheeks ready to blush. 

He meets Renjun outside of a restaurant, somewhere where he knows Renjun's friend Jeno works. He's a bartender, and he works night shifts, clearly because he's a vampire too. Donghyuck finds it intriguing, and he spends a lot of his time tracing Renjun's skin for a while after they sleep together, just asking him questions that he's curious about. Renjun will answer them, a little smile on his face, almost like he's been ready for someone to ask his entire life. 

"Hey beautiful," Renjun says in the middle of turning around, almost like he heard Donghyuck walking up to him. 

Raising an eyebrow, Donghyuck decides to smirk at him. 

"Were you waiting for me?" He asks. 

Renjun just chuckles. 

"Course I was," he brings Donghyuck in for a hug, cold body becoming warmer the longer he presses up against Donghyuck. "You're here."

He says the last part almost like he's relieved, and Donghyuck knows his body is lighting up, digging deeper into his hole of feelings for Renjun. 

"I am," he smiles. "You wanted to see me so bad or what?"

Renjun just smiles. 

"I, uh," Renjun looks toward the restaurant, where Donghyuck supposes he must have just come from. "I wanna take you on a date, Donghyuck."

A soft gasp rolls out of Donghyuck's mouth.

Maybe Renjun would kiss him, tease him until they're both needy and under the sheets together, but this, _this_ feels different.

Renjun looks shy. 

His eyes have always been kind, but today they seem much kinder, with hints of honesty in them, like a piece of him is slipping out, like he's offering part of his no longer beating heart forward, gifting it to Donghyuck before it runs away and hides again. But, Donghyuck wants it. He wants to take it, bury it down, and hold onto it for as long as Renjun wants him to have it.

"Me?" Donghyuck can't help but ask. 

Renjun chuckles, wiping his mouth, fangs poking out only slightly. 

Oh, god. His _teeth_ are out. 

Donghyuck blushes at that. 

Renjun's teeth come out when he's horny of course, but they also tend to show themselves when he's diving into emotions like the one he is in right now. He's clearly shy, looking around like he's nervous that the sun will suddenly appear on the two of them, or like someone will crash their little party and ruin this. 

Donghyuck doesn't let his worry take over. 

He just slides his hand around Renjun's waist and pulls him close, making Renjun's face pull into one of nervousness. 

"I would love that," Donghyuck whispers. "Like really, you have no idea how much I would like to go on a date with you."

"Actually," Renjun tucks some of Donghyuck's hair back so he can see his eyes clearly. "I do have an idea. Like I said, Donghyuck, your heart goes absolutely crazy when I am—"

"—Okay, okay!" 

They laugh for a moment as Donghyuck pulls away, gnawing on his lip as he scans over Renjun's outfit, taking in the fact that he looks really _fucking_ good tonight. Dressed like he would see Renjun sitting next to him in one of his classes, tapping his pencil on his desk and getting scolded about how he should really _shut the fuck up._

Donghyuck frowns. 

"You're not just doing this because of my heart and to like.. fulfill what I want, right?"

Renjun looks at him and sniffles a little, lips curling up into a genuine kind of smile. 

"I would kiss you to prove how bad I wanna spend time with you, but that's kind of all we do together, so I had another idea in mind," Renjun intertwines his fingers with Donghyuck. "Follow me?"

For a moment, Donghyuck lets his body flush with happiness. Maybe a bit of confusion too as he swallows down the worry while him and Renjun walk down the sidewalk of the town they live in. Just a couple days ago he feared that he and Renjun would have to call off their nights of sleeping together, of curling into each other for pleasure and pleasure only. 

But now, Renjun holds his hand and walks with him down the barely lit streets, soft giggles off of his lips as though he is dragging along someone he's bringing to one of his favorite spots. 

"Hold on," Donghyuck says out of breath as soon as they meet the edge of the town center. 

Renjun turns and perks up a little at Donghyuck's pouted lip, parted and open as he breathes. 

"What's wrong?"

"Where are you taking me?" Donghyuck gulps. 

Never has Donghyuck been afraid of who Renjun is and the things he does when he's away from him, but right now, as they approach the edge of their town, where the lit up streets turn to darker ones, where the bright street lights become more scattered, he can't help but become a little suspicious. 

Renjun just smirks at him. 

"Well," Renjun runs his thumb over Donghyuck's hand. "I know it's probably a lame first date, but you mentioned you liked that diner over by the supermarket, right? You're a _fool_ for their milkshakes, and I wanted to buy you a shit ton of curtains after we eat ice cream, so we can hang them up in your apartment, you know? So then maybe the next time I come over, I can — uh, I can stay the night. If you want."

“And when is that _next time?”_

“Tonight?”

The look Renjun gives him is almost enough to send Donghyuck to the floor. It's almost enough to weaken him there and put him down on the pavement to the point where he'll just lie there and look up with blushed cheeks and a whimpering voice. 

God, Donghyuck knows Renjun is a pretty hot vampire, but the fucker can be so damn cute sometimes.

Trapped in the hold of his smile, Donghyuck finally blinks himself back to reality. 

"Renjun," he voices out. "I think that would be pretty fucking perfect."

"You think so?"

"Oh, I do."

"Do you _really?_ Because it's been pretty damn hard having to leave you every time I fu—"

Donghyuck slaps a hand over his mouth, hissing when Renjun attempts to lick his skin, only proceeding to scrape his teeth along his palm. 

"You're such a—"

Renjun just winks to cut him off, intertwining their hands once more, tugging Donghyuck along. 

It's truly not that far of a walk, and the company of Renjun and his semi-cold hand in Donghyuck's warm one makes things even better. There's a sweet line of comfort between them as Donghyuck stands right next to him as he smiles and laughs at some ridiculous jokes that Renjun has to offer. 

They're used to this. 

They're used to funny moments, relaxed sensations smoothing over their skin as they just hang out, all of the times they aren't in bed together. But tonight feels new, almost like the sky is a little brighter just for the two of them, and like the ground feels a little less hard. 

They reach the diner in no time, and Renjun stiffens a little when he realizes that he knows someone inside. 

Donghyuck is quick to tell him that he's really not even hungry, promising him that the ramen that he ate earlier was probably enough to keep him going for a while. 

Renjun's nose flares a bit as he suffers a glance toward the building, tensing in the hold of Donghyuck's hand. 

"I really don't even know if he's inside, I just feel a little faint and the way my hands are trembling a little are making me think that he might be nearby," Renjun tries to explain. 

Donghyuck cocks his head to the side. 

Renjun's life as a vampire isn't as simple as Donghyuck sometimes thinks it is. He deals with meeting up with people who don't want the best for him, some people who are often out to get him. Sometimes he has better days, or nights rather, where he can just go out and have fun, explore, feed, and attend school like someone his _age_ would. Donghyuck learns about him with every day that moves forward. 

"Hey," he squeezes Renjun's hand tighter, staring at the way his eyes darken. "We can buy ice cream at the store and then rush home to my place if you want to? Think we can hurry and do that?"

Renjun appreciates the way Donghyuck is distracting him, or at least trying to, but his body is tense, it's busy trying to search for an enemy nearby, and still trying to put out some sort of protection for Donghyuck. 

Leaning forward, he pulls Donghyuck into a slight hug, ghosting his lips over his forehead. 

"Worst fucking first date ever, Hyuck, I am so damn sorry," he breathes.

Donghyuck pushes at his chest, or at least he attempts to. Renjun's grip is too strong, and Donghyuck's chest soars at the thought of being held by him, just like he's been wanting to for quite some time now, after every time they've been together intimately. Only, now they're standing near a diner, under the moon, and not exactly where he would like to be — in the comfort of his bed, under the sheets, pressed up against Renjun's skin. 

"You're not allowed to say sorry," Donghyuck pokes him. "I'll — I'll bite you."

Renjun pulls away and just blinks hard at Donghyuck, his cheeks seeming to turn a darker shade of red, shocking Donghyuck as he lets a little gasp roll out of his mouth. 

"Are you blushing?" Donghyuck blurts out. "I didn't think that was possible!"

Renjun scrunches his nose up and groans, pulling on Donghyuck's hand as they rush away from the diner, the pits of both of their stomachs flamed with nerves and a lot of excitement as their laughter goes rolling down the streets. 

_Things never feel rushed with Renjun,_ Donghyuck thinks. 

Especially with the way Renjun touches him, fingers grazing up against his skin, or the way his lips will move up his throat, so delicately like he's afraid he'll puncture his skin. Donghyuck will shiver underneath Renjun in arousal, but Renjun knows he moves slowly just to take in every inch of Donghyuck, because god, Renjun loves nothing more than the feeling of Donghyuck's hot skin against his lips. 

"If I am blushing right now, then you are flying," Renjun points to his feet as they come to a stop. 

Donghyuck frowns and looks at his feet in confusion, and only then does Renjun cackle out a laugh, like he's just made Donghyuck look down for no reason.

"You're making no sense," Donghyuck tries to calm his breathing as he licks his lips, intertwining their fingers in a better position as they walk through the doors of the supermarket. "You're just being annoying."

The lights in the store are so bright compared to the darkness of where they had just come from, and Donghyuck can feel himself growing a headache on the left side of his forehead already. 

Renjun tugs him into his side as they stumble forward toward the one area that they came for. His lips are close to his ear in a split second, and suddenly Donghyuck is the one more nervous than before. 

"I'm not blushing by the way," Renjun says slowly, causing Donghyuck to catch on quickly. "But, you can't just joke around about—"

"What, biting you?" Donghyuck cocks his head to the side as he undoes their tied hands, shrugging his shoulders. "C'mon my _friend._ Let's get those curtains."

"Do you think they have anything that we can put on the walls that'll make your apartment soundproof?"

Donghyuck blushes hard.

"What? Are you trying to listen to some really loud music?" Donghyuck teases him back. 

"Something like that," Renjun jokes back, holding his arm open like he's waiting for Donghyuck to come back underneath it so they can walk together. 

But, Donghyuck doesn't come near him. Instead, he listens to the burning in his body, the excessive pounding of his heart. He knows Renjun hears it too, because it's too fucking loud, echoing in his own ears, like excitement just ringing around.

He's being playful with Renjun, a new sort of feeling rumbling through him as he thinks about Renjun staying the night. 

Sure, he'd love to kiss Renjun, fall between his legs, kiss at his thighs and make him feel incredible. He loves pleasing Renjun, watching the way his shoulders relax, or watching the way his lips curl up into a smile as he curls his hands into Donghyuck's hair, soft pants rolling out of his mouth as he begs for a kiss. 

At first, Donghyuck wasn't sure if they were really allowed to kiss at certain times. 

They focused more on pleasuring each other than the intimacy parts of what came along with what they were doing. 

Knocking on Donghyuck's door late at night, Renjun was quick to his knees, hands fumbling with his belt as he pressed kisses to his Donghyuck's hip bones, only leaning up when Donghyuck was tugging at his hair, mouth open in desperation, lips red from how he was gnawing on them. 

Renjun would search deep in his eyes and ask politely if it were okay, almost like they knew they were crossing into a territory of growing feelings. In the moment, there was nothing that they wanted more than their lips folding together, hands in each other's hair. 

Kisses after they finished, bodies weak and breathing heavy, were always ones that felt so real, a lot more real, more intense and needy as their touches remained slow, fingers caressing against each other's faces in kind movements.

They became more common from then on, starting slow when Renjun would arrive, turning into long and thick kisses, moving to neck kisses, chest kisses, becoming more like a map of exploration as they began to learn from each other. 

Donghyuck always thought learning Renjun and his body and the things that made him warm and the things that made him whine were always pieces of what made him really _fall_ for him. 

The way Renjun would giggle when Donghyuck kissed at his stomach, off to the side, when he would laugh out loud and tell him that it, _"just tickles, Donghyuck!"_ He would help move Donghyuck slowly up to his chest, right at his sternum, groaning so loud as Donghyuck just hovered his mouth there, making both of them laugh so hard. Donghyuck would mumble words like, _"you like this spot here?"_ Renjun would stroke over Donghyuck's hair when the younger boy pressed his forehead there before he began to suck lightly, sending them into a night to remember, laughter coming to a halt, being replaced by gentle breaths and moans becoming lost in the air. 

So standing in the supermarket with Renjun, playing around with him like this, being on a date with _him_ , one of his favorite memories, one of his brightest dreams, fangs poking out past his lips from how excited he is... really makes Donghyuck grin like a _fool._

"I'll pay," Renjun shovels a bunch of blackout curtains into the cart.

"Woah woah," Donghyuck holds his hand out and looks down. "First of all, I hate the color. Second of all, you are not buying all of this."

Renjun pouts, his eyes softer than anything Donghyuck thinks he has ever seen before, glazed over as though he's staring out at the ocean top, gentle waters in front of him. Renjun seems calmer than them, and it makes Donghyuck want to bark out a laugh when he thinks about how wild Renjun can get. 

_God, Donghyuck really is a fool for him._

"Do you like me?" Donghyuck blurts out at him, causing Renjun to halt while he is half leaning into the shelves, trying to look for a different color. 

He bumps his head as he pulls back, looking over at Donghyuck with wide eyes. 

"You?" Renjun's mouth is wide open. 

Donghyuck drops his mouth open in amusement as he looks around. 

"Who else?" He jokes, looking around, suddenly a little nervous that he is reading the entire thing wrong.

Renjun slaps a hand on his face and then turns around to see that they're alone in the aisle, just accompanied by the home decor and a cart full of curtains. Things like this may look strange to others, and Donghyuck thinks they might need to throw a lamp or pillow into their cart to make it look like they're moving into their first apartment together or something, to make things look less suspicious. 

The next time he blinks, Renjun is right in front of him. 

Damn him. 

Always taking advantage of the slow motions of his blinking, appearing right in front of him as soon as his eyes open once more. 

"No one else," Renjun whispers by his ear. "Just you."

Donghyuck looks down at the cart and touches the top of it, taking a deep breath as he looks over the metal on the side, tilting his head to look around. Renjun only dips his fingers underneath Donghyuck's chin and turns him until they're looking at each other again. 

"Hey, I'll tell you if anyone is coming. I'm good at sensing that."

Donghyuck feels silly. 

Standing in the middle of the store, body pressed up against Renjun, heart echoing between the both of them, hands hooked together. 

"I do, you know," Renjun answers. "I have for a while, Donghyuck. It kills me every night I have to leave your house."

A frown presents itself on Donghyuck's face next.

"I hate that too," he admits, stomach twisting with sadness. "I just want... uh — yeah, you."

Renjun smiles and looks down. 

God, he's fucking shy. 

There's goosebumps on his skin. Donghyuck swallows hard as he looks at him. 

"You do some pretty fucking crazy things to me, Donghyuck," Renjun's voice sounds unsteady. "I'm sorry we couldn't have talked about this sooner. It's taken me awhile to kind of come to a realization with my own feelings."

Donghyuck just shakes his head. 

"No, stop," he tenses when Renjun clears his throat, laying a kiss on his cheek before he winks at him, almost like he's trying to inform him that someone's coming around the corner. "Mm, at _home?_ "

"Yeah, at _home._ Let's talk more then," Renjun nods. "How about purple?"

"No." 

Renjun rolls his eyes.

—

Donghyuck can easily say that his arms hurt more than anything after the first fifteen minutes of trying to get the curtains hung up in his apartment. 

They've been sitting on the floor, ripping open boxes and trying to put together rods, all to hold the damn curtains up and push them correctly between the frames of his windows. 

It's hard to manage at first, and Donghyuck kicks back at Renjun when he holds at his hips jokingly, telling him that he's got this. Only then does Donghyuck pout and hand the rod with the curtain on it to Renjun, who soon climbs up the chair to ask Donghyuck if it's high enough. 

It turns out, the curtains really aren't long enough for some of the windows, and they end up leaving again to buy thick blankets, and more sheets in order to pin them up against the wall perfectly.

Once they finish, Donghyuck sits on the edge of the bed and huffs at their work, wondering if there's anything possibly missing, or if they've messed up at a specific point. He doesn't want to sound ridiculous, but Donghyuck really has been waiting for a night like this forever, and he'd never want to put Renjun into danger. He's really unsure of what can happen if Renjun were to wake up to peeking sunshine on his arms. 

Donghyuck bites down hard on his lip. 

"Hey, woah," Renjun's head snaps around. "You're drawing blood."

Donghyuck's eyes go wide as he looks down, feeling ashamed of how he could be careless about his actions now. His lips have been chapped, he's been biting them, and now he's caused a bit of bleeding to arise. 

"I'm sorry, shit," Donghyuck glances up at Renjun.

But Renjun isn't there. 

He's across the apartment and in the bathroom, the sound of the sink running. He returns with a rag, his face looking warm, eyes delicate and gentler than Donghyuck knows them. He swallows. 

Renjun opens his mouth, almost like he's telling Donghyuck to follow along, like he wants him to do the same in return. 

When he does, Renjun is sudden and quick with his motions to press the wet rag to his mouth. He dabs it there, humming low as he frowns at the human in front of him.

There's a fear trickling down Donghyuck's spine, all from the sight and the arrival of blood between them. He wants to know if Renjun is okay, or if Renjun is mad at him for doing something so careless. He fears that maybe Renjun will want to leave, or hell, if he'll just have to leave. 

"What's on your mind?" Renjun touches his shoulder. 

But Donghyuck doesn't really know if he can tell him. 

He's not sure he can properly express how he's afraid of Renjun's want to stay in a place like this, where he doesn't really know too well. At this point, well, if Renjun chooses to stay until morning, Renjun has to know that he cannot leave Donghyuck's apartment until late tomorrow night, once the sun has fully left them again. He _has to know this,_ and yet he's still here, _because he wants this._

"Is this okay?" Donghyuck, with a cloth in his mouth and worry on his mind, speaks calmly. 

"Is what okay, Donghyuck?" 

"All of it," he shrugs. "Us. The apartment. You staying until the morning. Is this alright? Renjun, I've been dying to stay in bed with you and just hang out with you, but is it okay? I don't want something to go wrong."

Renjun sighs and sucks in his cheeks, lifting the cloth to check his lip. 

"Do you have that scrub?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Donghyuck nods, already knowing which one he's talking about. 

"Come here."

He lifts Donghyuck up, holds his hand from his back and tiptoes to the bathroom, where he soon hops on the counter, leaving Donghyuck to stand right in front of him. The boy pulls his drawer out and hands it to Renjun with a confused kind of glare. 

"I like the way it makes my lips soft," Renjun shrugs. "You should use it too. Might heal up those lips."

Donghyuck blushes often, but he thinks Renjun makes him blush about four times as much. 

"Be gentle though," Renjun adds on. "You need this too," he hands him the vaseline that he sees across the counter. "Careful, okay?"

Donghyuck doesn't pay much attention to himself as he does Renjun, who tugs on the end of his shirt, lips pouted out, looking so much softer and pinker than before. 

"Do you want something to change into?" Donghyuck asks him.

"Yes please."

Donghyuck shifts until he's in front of another door, then he turns to look at Renjun. 

"Preference?" 

"Warm. I wanna feel warm in your clothes."

God, if Renjun didn't know how to make Donghyuck feel special, he sure as hell knows how to now. 

His arms are up in the air once Donghyuck tears one of his favorite hoodies off of the hanger. It's white, graphics down the front and down the sleeves. It's so oversized that it's heavy. The damn thing is so hard to clean that sometimes he thinks about putting it into the washer on its own, just to make things easier. 

Once he's dressed in it, he places his arms around the nape of Donghyuck's neck, cold hands making him shiver. 

"Okay, now that I am comfortable, I want you to also be," he smiles. "But first I wanna say something."

"Hm?"

His hand moves around Donghyuck's neck until it rests on his cheek, making a shiver shoot down his spine. It burns, considering how Renjun's skin feels against his own. But, it's so perfect and it matches so well that Donghyuck wants them pressed there forever. 

"This feeling right now, between us, and just in this place right here. This feels like home to me."

Donghyuck looks at him sincerely. 

"How?" He breathes low. "Here? With me? Renjun, all we ever do is fuck. I'm having a hard time understanding why you are feeling like this and why you want to stay."

He's doubting Renjun, or maybe even himself. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't ignore the worry deep in his chest. His feelings for Renjun have been so strong, building up day after day, and he truly hasn't been aware that Renjun has been feeling anything of the same sort. 

"Donghyuck, no we don't."

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. 

"Okay, yes we do," Renjun adds. "But like, in between. You don't understand how much that means to me. How bad it's made me fall for you this entire time. Every single day I have wanted to say fuck it and ask you to come to where I live. But, it's dangerous, and I can't bring you there yet. I've got to introduce you to people if you want to be with me. Then, and only then, can you be around me more often in the safety of my home. Like, you have no fucking idea how bad I wanna take you there. There's so many better burgers there. I swear."

Donghyuck knows he's in the middle of confessing. It's happening. It's clear as day, and they're approaching night. But, he chuckles and frowns, eyes smiling in the middle of it. 

"Burgers? In a place full of vampires?"

Renjun leans forward and presses his forehead to Donghyuck's. 

He smells like cocoa butter and sugar, or something hot and warm and sweet, and Donghyuck wants to lean forward and kiss him. But, he wants to move slowly. He knows that Renjun _likes_ him now. It feels different. It is different. 

"Oh you have no idea, Lee Donghyuck."

"Show me one day?" Donghyuck whispers, fingers carding through Renjun's long hair. 

"If you'll let me."

"I want that more than anything."

Renjun leans forward and kisses the spot next to his nose. 

"Can we lie down now?" Renjun hums. "It's been so long that we've been waiting to just get into bed together and feel nice."

"We do that a lot, though," Donghyuck winks. 

Renjun rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Donghyuck's waist, rushing toward the bed until they tumble on top of it, laughter getting lost in the mess of the blankets. 

He ends up mesmerized by Renjun’s quick movements as he does his best to tuck underneath the curvature of his shoulder, bodies ending up together like Donghyuck has been planning for months

There’s flickers of heated memories that come behind his eyes, ones that fit so perfectly between their bodies. But right now, in the moment of them wrapping up together, Donghyuck thinks he finds his most comfortable place. 

Where gentle flowers begin to feel like they're blooming so aggressively in his chest, and where he feels like he's finally caving in to the clawing that's been occurring for quite some time — the deep tickling at the back of his throat. Renjun's been circling around in his head like a damn clock, never wanting to leave, and Donghyuck only now is able to see how the fields are open. He sees the green grass, he sees the no longer foggy treelines ahead, because Renjun is proving it to him. He's got his hands down Donghyuck's back, his words turning into kisses as they mark into Donghyuck's skin. 

Nothing feels as clear as Renjun's touch now. 

_Right now._

"I wanna say something to you, you know," Donghyuck leans in to press a kiss to Renjun's ear, cold skin drawing him in for more. 

Renjun, a vampire with skin so cold and delicate, is so very sensitive that he loves any sort of touch around his neck. Donghyuck knows this. Donghyuck loves this. 

He hums and tilts his neck, proving to Donghyuck that he'd like him to touch him further there.

Donghyuck does. 

He wants to drag his teeth along his neck, especially because he knows Renjun's mind will go a little blank for a few moments, but he thinks he'll save that for when they're ready to dive into kissing each other — if that's something they want to do tonight. 

"And what is it that you want to say?" Renjun says softly to Donghyuck, leg tucking between his knees. 

This time, Donghyuck takes note of how his skin crawls over with heat, especially with the way Renjun's touch becomes solid around his back. 

"I am attracted to you, in so many ways," Donghyuck kisses under his ear, feeling how tight the grip at his back becomes. "I think about you every second of the day," he lowers his mouth until he's kissing more toward Renjun's throat. "There's so much about you, Renjun. You're so interesting and I never want to stop thinking about how much further we can take things."

This time he opens his mouth and presses a wet kiss against Renjun's throat. 

The vampire's palms are spread so wide over Donghyuck's back as he helps guide him on top of his body, just in a comfortable position where Donghyuck can lay more open mouthed kisses, wet and desperate as he speaks words of honesty against the skin that he is starting to love, the skin that he knows by heart. 

Renjun's nails scratch up as his legs tremble slightly, and all from the gentle graze of Donghyuck's teeth. 

He's got him under his body, Renjun's eyes squeezed tight as he focuses on each movement that Donghyuck makes on top of him. It's the teeth, and the heat of his breath, and the pounding of Donghyuck's heart. It's a mixture of all of it that makes Renjun's body tense up. He _focuses,_ and he _touches,_ finding his favorite spots on Donghyuck as he encourages him to move more, to kiss more, to maybe even _bite_ a little. 

"Baby," Donghyuck mutters, dangerous almost as he makes Renjun's head push deeper into the pillows. 

"Yeah?"

A fire ignites inside of Donghyuck's chest when Renjun responds to the name. 

He's never called him that before, and Renjun's desperate reply leaves him so breathless that the shock shoots right to the lowest part of his stomach, and even radiates between his thighs, spinning around in his legs until it burns at his feet. He playfully bites the skin on Renjun's neck, watching the vampire shiver.

"I like that," Renjun tells him breathlessly. "Since you're wondering. I just — I have to tell you, fuck. Fuck, that feels good."

Donghyuck wants to mess with him, groan about how Renjun's ability to sense his curiosity is quite annoying at a time like this, but he can't think of anything else than the fact that Renjun likes Donghyuck's teeth tickling against his neck. 

"Good," Donghyuck whispers, feeling a little shy as he kisses his neck softly. "Can I do it a little harder?"

"God, please."

Renjun's back arches up into Donghyuck's body, like he's trying to meet him halfway, like he wants them to be more than together. 

Donghyuck shakes his head and sucks hard against the skin of his neck, using his teeth, his tongue, loud sounds from the both of them echoing throughout Donghyuck's apartment as he leaves marks along the skin of his neck. Renjun just tugs at Donghyuck's hair, whimpers softly, and begs him for more. 

There's a moment where Renjun pushes him back and breathes so heavily that it makes Donghyuck's cheeks turn red. He stares at him, and Donghyuck stares back, wondering when Renjun's eyes turned so loving, and when they turned so genuine, like they're bleeding with love, rather than the typical kind of need they usually show. 

All of the times he's been over, Renjun's eyes are full of need. Donghyuck's are usually the same, save for the fact that his feelings for Renjun probably give away some of his loving colors behind his glances, but, Donghyuck would say it's mostly need. But _then again,_ maybe Renjun has always seen beyond that. 

When their lips meet, Donghyuck expects fire. 

He _wants_ fire. Renjun _wants_ fire. But they don't get that. 

Instead, both of them are met with a slow kiss, and they hum their way through the realization that it feels like a first kiss, like they're a pair who are just now coming to terms with their own feelings, and they are understanding that it feels more than great. 

They _want_ slow. 

Renjun licks up slowly by Donghyuck's lips, and the boy opens his mouth in response, giggling slightly as he strokes his fingers down Renjun's collarbones and then down his chest. 

They stay that way for a moment, embracing the true beauty of how slow they kiss and how kind everything radiates between them as they're able to stay trapped inside their emotions rather than feeling like they're living on the edge of time, trying to get Renjun in and out of there before the sun rises and before a dangerous turn comes. 

This feels _new,_ incredible, and Donghyuck's heart pounds so hard in his chest that Renjun has to flip them and kiss over it, just before he takes a second and listens to the damn thing. 

God, that... that's something new. 

"What are you doing?" Donghyuck shockingly stares down at the top of Renjun's head as his cold ear presses into the burning skin over his shirt, shaky fingers scratching against the vampire's hair. 

"I've just got to listen to it for a minute," Renjun runs his hands along Donghyuck's sides. "It's pounding like this because of me. Right?" 

He looks up at Donghyuck, eyes wide and calm, almost wild in a way. 

Donghyuck has to look away. 

It's a little hard to see him from the angle they're positioned in, but Donghyuck tilts his chin up and forces Renjun to look at him, making him connect the eye contact that he needs, that he is begging for. 

"You're making me kind of shy, but yeah. Yeah, Renjun. Of course. I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

Renjun is at Donghyuck's mouth in a second, kissing him deeply, and oh, so thoroughly until Donghyuck has to chuckle and giggle against his lips, telling Renjun that they have all night for this. 

The reminder is fresh on his tongue, but Renjun is next to give him another one. 

"We've got all day tomorrow too, yeah?"

_Oh._

_Oh yeah._

Donghyuck's grin spreads happily and evenly over his heated cheeks.

He nods, kisses Renjun's nose once and dives back into the pillows. 

"Then hold me, Renjun," he whispers. "Fall asleep with me, wake up with me, kiss me again when it's morning, let's make breakfast and then just..."

He pauses to turn on his side, body flushing when Renjun's thumb comes up to touch at Donghyuck's cheek, painting over his skin.

"Be together?" Renjun asks, eyebrows raising when he catches the jump of speed in Donghyuck's heart. "Yeah, you like that."

"Don't act like you don't."

Renjun shrugs, face soon blushing. 

Donghyuck gasps. 

"Oh my god, you _can_ blush!"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/johnmarkhei)


End file.
